The other Blond Girl
by Wawewow
Summary: Kise Ryuuko, the popular blond girl with brilliant sports copying ability. Midorima Shintarou, the popular green-haired boy with absolute basketball shooting skills. One is cheerful and one is stoic, one lives freely and one lives strictly under the rules. Yet, both of them are, eccentric. Midorima x fem!Kise. Chapter 2 up! : "Haizaki."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am a huge Kuroko no Basuke fan, and this is my first Kurobas fanfiction. Because I admire Midorima as a person, and thinks that the idea of fem!Kise is really cool, I made this fic, a Midorima x fem!Kise fic. Hopefully it will be an enjoyable love story, cheers!**

"Thank you for today, Shouta-cchi"

Kise Ryuuko thanks her upperclassman boyfriend who walked her home. It was a fine date, they had lunch, went to the park, played at the arcade, basically a common middle school couple kind of date.

"Thank you too Ryuu-chan, now rest well, tomorrow's school right?"

"Yes, and your exam is getting closer too, study well!"

Oshiro Shouta is two years older than the first-year Kise Ryuuko, and is facing the exams to go to high school in a week, leaving Teiko middle school, and almost the entire boys population of Teiko who envies him for dating the beautiful Kise Ryuuko, behind.

A fact that makes Kise kind of sad, being in a way apart from her handsome boyfriend whom she only dated for half a year.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Thank you Matsumoto-san."

Midorima Shintarou leaves a small shop holding a heart shaped locket. And no, it's not a gift for his girlfriend, firstly because it's super-cheap and low quality, secondly because he has no girlfriend in the first place. It is, of course, his lucky item of the day. As a middle schooler, he thinks that love is not an important issue yet, what's important is following Oha-Asa, getting the best grades at school, and scoring as many three pointers as possible. That is the Midorima Shintarou way of life.

Yet, he feels a foreign feeling holding that locket, a feeling that tells it is not just a lucky item, it is something meant to be given to someone, and he already knows that its heart-shape means it shall be given in the notion of love, a word that he doesn't fully understand yet.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

In the last days of school, with the semester test only in a couple of days, Kise feels no passion to go to school.

"Ki-chan! Why are you looking so gloomy?"

Kise doesn't answer Momoi Satsuki's question, and instead, slumped on her desk.

"Hey, cheer up! Look at me, i'm happy, why aren't you?"

"I think that you and I are in a really different state right now Momoicchi, you've just won the national basketball tournament, and I, have been left by my prince charming…" Kise said in her dramatic style.

All of the boys in class suddenly felt a spark of hope. _Has Kise-chan broken up?!_

"Oh come on Ki-chan! He plans to go to Kaijo High right? It's not too far from here, besides, it's not like you're being dumped or anything, he just goes to a different school than you, that's it."

That spark of hope disappears immediately.

Kise sighs, even though her best friend's words are true, she still feels sad that Oshiro is leaving.

"Hey, to get your mind off Oshiro-san, why don't you join the basketball team? It's fun you know?"

"Ah, I've joined so many sports club yet none of them is exciting enough to get my mind off him."

"Come on, promise me that in 2nd year you'll register, please… just give it a try."

"Okay-okay, I'll think about it."

Even though she thinks that like every other sports club which she excelled in, basketball will be boring and not competitive enough for her, what's in store for her in the basketball club is beyond her expectations.

The Generation of Miracles, and a certain green haired shooter, awaits to make her life a bit more unpredictable.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Oi Mido-chin, have you studied?"

Prior to the semester test, Murasakibara chats with Midorima, they sit next to each other.

"Of course, I always rely on myself, I always study as best as I can, and follow Oha-Asa's suggestions. That's why I never fail my tests."

Some girls sitting near them are really impressed by Midorima words, making their crush on him bigger.

"Ah, okay then, well I don't want to study nor answer questions, I want candy!"

"Quiet Murasakibara, you'll ruin our team's reputation!"

"Ok, whatever…"

Murasakibara unwrapped a candy from his pocket and eats happily, Midorima face palmed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

A new school year, a new basketball year, the Teiko Middle School Basketball team starts their rigorous training to claim the national title once more.

"Hey Ahomine! Don't fool around!"

Midorima is pissed seeing Aomine dribbling on his own too much, not giving any of his teammates on this practice game against fellow Teiko players, including Midorima himself, a chance to play.

"Geez Midorima, calm down, here!"

Midorima, who somewhat didn't expect Aomine to actually pass to him, didn't catch the ball. He scolds himself for being an idiot, thinking that something like this will be unforgivable in an actual game, reminding himself to always be aware of what players around him might do, and that includes a ball hogger who suddenly decides to pass.

The ball flies past him…

And hits a blonde girl on the head.

….

**And… To be continued**

**Okay, so what do you think?**

**Because I'm not a Japanese nor a native speaker please correct any mistakes, and tell me if there is anything wrong with the way I write, or with the story itself.**

**Basically, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thank you very much!**


	2. Haizaki

_Midorima, who somewhat didn't expect Aomine to actually pass to him, didn't catch the ball. He scolds himself for being an idiot, thinking that something like this will be unforgivable in an actual game, reminding himself to always be aware of what players around him might do, and that includes a ball hogger who suddenly decides to pass._

_The ball flies past him…_

_And hits a blonde girl on the head._

…_._

"I am very sorry," Midorima ran towards the blond girl who doesn't seem really hurt.

"It's fine, here," Kise picks up the ball which has fallen to the ground and handed it to Midorima.

She is pretty, that's the first thing that came to Midorima's mind, but he quickly brushes that thought away and takes the ball from Kise, he doesn't want to make his teammates wait.

"Thank you, sorry to bother you."

"Now-now, no need to be so formal, you're that shooter from the nationals team right? Mi…Midorima-kun?"

Normally, when it's any other girl, presumably a fan-girl, he would just reply coldly and get back to practice right away, but this time it's different. He doesn't know why, but there's something about the girl in front of him that makes him glued to the spot he's standing on, wanting to know more about her.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"I'm Kise Ryuuko, nice meeting you."

_Okay, that's enough formal conversation Midorima, now it's time to get back to practice, _he thought. But then something bugs his mind, why is this Kise Ryuuko in front of the gym? Fan-girling? Something tells Midorima that it's not the case. This thought made Midorima think for a while.

"Mm…Midorima-kun?"

Then Midorima realises that he had been standing still for quite a while.

"Midorima! Stop flirting! I didn't think Kise Ryuuko would be your type!"

At this Midorima blushed furiously and yelled, "Die, Ahomine!" He then quickly ran towards the court.

Hearing the name Kise Ryuuko Momoi stopped taking notes on the bench and quickly got up.

"Ki-chan! You came!" Momoi yelled and ran towards Kise.

"Hi, Momoicchi."

_Ah, so she's Momoi's friend, that's why she's here, _Midorima concluded.

"Is she a new manager, Momoi-san?" One of the second-string players asked.

Momoi then announced, "nope. Because the game has stopped temporarily, and none of you guys are doing anything, I'd like to introduce the newest player of our basketball club, Kise Ryuuko!"

**AAAAAAAAAA**

Kise Ryuuko sat next to Momoi as she watches the players of Teiko basketball club practice.

Her appearance had made quite a buzz between the players, many of them tried playing their best because they want to impress Kise. Yet, Kise was only really captivated by one person who doesn't seem to really care about her appearance.

"Nice dunk, Aomine!"

_How could you dunk when you're only in middle school, _Kise thought.

"So, pretty interesting right?" Momoi asked.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think that there would be so many brilliant players here, even though the team is, the best team in the country, I didn't expect to see someone dunk."

"Well, these guys are pretty special."

And for the first time ever, Kise felt challenged.

**AAAAAAAAAA**

"Nice shot, Kise!"

Kise started joining the practice and by copying Midorima's shooting form, she's able to score her first ever two-point shot.

Midorima is impressed, just by looking at his shooting she could repeat it so flawlessly in one try.

Seeing this, Akashi smiles.

"Ah, a new talent, perfect. Kise-san, watch," Akashi who was watching from the bench walked to the court and grabs a basketball. Akashi dribbles the ball and does a crossover passing one of the players, then passes the ball to Kise.

"Go."

Kise tries to repeat the crossover, even though not as perfect as Akashi's, she's still able to pass a player.

"Brilliant, keep practicing," and with that, Akashi returns to his seat.

**AAAAAAAAAA**

In the end of the practice, the vice-coach gathers the players.

"Kise Ryuuko, you are a potential player, keep practicing, and you might find yourself in the first string soon."

Yet again Kise causes a buzz between the players. As the vice coach leaves the gym many players stayed to chat.

"Ah, a girl in the first string again, girls are really getting good at sports don't you think? That's good," one of the players said.

Kise, who heard this, asked Momoi who is standing next to her, "there's a girl in the first string?"

"Oh, yes there is, her name is.."

"Haizaki Sachi, that's her name."

A girl with dark grey hair walks into the gym.

**AAAAAAAAAA**

"Haizaki, where have you been?" Akashi asked with a quiet, yet menacing voice.

"I have some…things to be done. You know, hanging with the girls, but that ain't important now, what's important is, this girl, Kise Ryuuko."

As Haizaki walks towards the court, it seems that many of the players are a little scared by the dark aura that Haizaki Sachi has.

As Haizaki picks up a basketball, she said, "pretty, popular, talented in sports, joined football, volleyball, tennis, you name it, but quits all of them after a couple of practices. Hmph, from the way you look right now I think you're enjoying basketball, I think you won't quit like you always do. But don't worry, here, let me make you quit."

And with that, she passes the ball towards Kise.

"Come, come at me with all you've got, let me expel you."

**AAAAAAAAAA**

All of the boys and girls in the gym seemingly chickened out and does nothing to stop the one on one from happening.

"Akashi, this could turn up bad, you've got to stop them," Midorima calmly said. Deep down, he is somewhat worried.

"Ssh.. I'm actually curious with the outcome, well not the result of the match, it's already decided, but how she will react to it."

"But.."

"Midorima, only the strongest will stay in the team, and this will let us know, if Kise Ryuuko is strong or not."

Kise starts to dribble, and when she is face to face with Haizaki, she tries out Akashi's crossover.

"Weak."

Haizaki easily steals the ball, and does the exact same crossover towards Kise, passes her, and makes a layup.

"Way too easy, I guess it's done, even if we continue, I'll win."

"No it's not done!" Kise picks up the basketball and passes it to Haizaki, but she merely dodged the ball, not catching it.

"No, it is actually, I have some… other things to be done, bye."

With that, Haizaki Sachi walks out the gym.

**AAAAAAAAAA**

It's raining outside, and Kise sat quietly on the bench by the door, waiting for the rain to at least be less huge.

"Ki-chan, me and Dai-chan is going home, want to go together?"

"Nope, I think I'm staying for a while."

Momoi, seeing the sad expression on her best friend's face, starts to worry.

"Hey, Ki-chan, don't mind about Haizaki, you're a brilliant player, please don't quit!"

"Relax I'm not quitting."

"Yes, that's the spirit! Bye Ki-chan!"

Momoi walks out the gym as Aomine trails behind with an umbrella.

"Cheer up, you're awesome," Aomine said.

As Aomine walks out, many other players going out the gym also tells her to cheer up, making her a little annoyed, it's not like she's that desperate. But yet, she's still happy that people care for her.

As the gym becomes empty, she realises that there's still one player left practicing.

_Swish_

The ball went in smoothly from Midorima's three pointer. He picks up another ball and shoots again.

_Swish_

Kise really is impressed, and decided to walk towards Midorima.

"Your shots are really cool, Midorima-s.. Is it okay if I call you Midorimacchi?"

Midorima, without turning to look at Kise said, "first, yes they are really cool. Second, no, don't call me that, why on earth would you call me that?"

_Swish_

"You see, it's just how I call people I respect, and I respect you because your shooting is cool."

"Whatever the reason, it is annoying, don't call me that."

"Ah, Midorimacchi's mean!"

"I told you not to… Argh, I'm going home." Midorima quickly walks towards the locker room to change.

"Hey! Don't stop practicing because you're annoyed by me!"

"It's not because of that, anyway the one who needs practice is not me, it's you. Haizaki totally owned you back there."

"Ah… You're mocking me, not cheering me up like the others? You are mean Midorimacchi!" Kise said with her dramatic style.

"People cheering you up is not important, I always rely on my own abilities, not other people's support, that's why my shots never miss, that's why I am the best shooting guard in Teiko."

As Midorima continues to walk towards the locker room, Kise realises something.

No guy has ever mocked her, no guy has ever told her she was wrong. And even though Midorima's words seem cruel, and very narcissistic, she took it as an advice.

In the empty gym, Kise Ryuuko picks up a basketball lying on the court, and shoots a two pointer.

_Swish_

**Yeay! 2nd chapter done! Doing this while there's both maths and chemistry exams tomorrow, better start studying, so what do you think? Is the Haizaki character spot on enough? Review please!**


End file.
